Worth the fight
by Cali.Chick.13
Summary: Wilamer cant stand to watch Selena and Demi be together. He is going to fight to see them apart so Delena is going to have to fight to be together. WHo will win?
1. Chapter 1

"Be honest with me Selena, you're not back in Demi`s life to be just her friend, you want more" Wilamer says firmly. His eyes are telling me that he has already picked an answer for me and nothing I say can possibly change that.

"Her dad just died and she needs as much love and support as she can get. This is no time to give her more stress by having two exs fight to win her over" I shot back at the tan man in front of me.

Yes, I still harbored feelings for Demi but this wasn't the time to make my moves on her. Right now I was keeping a promise I made to her when we were together, when she needed me I would always be there. Because before I was her girlfriend I was her best friend and friends never gave up on each other.

"There is no fight Selena, I helped her move on from you. We are just waiting for the right time to get back together but I am the guy she wants"

With that he just walked passed me and went back to the Lovato household. Demi had thrown a small party to celebrate the release of her music video, Made In the USA. I came without knowing that hed be here.

I always thought that them getting back together were just rumors that the media made up but that didn't seem to be the case.

I took a final sip of my fruit punch and decided Id tell Demi I would be leaving. Heck maybe if I let she wouldn't even notice, she already does have Wilamer to cheer her up.

When I walked into the party, I spotted Demi taking a picture with her older sister Dallas. Dallas was doing a normal smile but Demi being well Demi, was sticking her tongue out while her eyes were wide. She always had to be a goofball but that's what made her adorable.

"Selena, come here girl and take a picture with us" Dallas said when she spotted me.

"Yeah c`mon, I won't lick you I promise" Demi replied with one of her beautiful smiles and yeah that's all it took for me to follow her. That damn smile.

Dallas stood on my left side while Demi moved to my right. Okay it looked like id be in the middle of the Lovato sisters.

As Dallas raised up her phone to take the picture I felt Demi wrap her arms around me and boy did it make my heart start racing. I missed being in her arms, I felt like I was back home.

"Okay one, two and say cheese" Dallas instructed.

Before I could react I felt a pair of lips pressed against my right check.

Those lips, they were still so soft but yet burned my skin and made me turn into some sort of horny teenage boy. Gosh, Demetria Devonne, you seriously have to stop being so adorable.

"Well I guess that's not licking" Dallas commented. Demi just smirked and gave me a tight hug. "I am so glad you came, thank you"

"Hey, I said I would always be here for you" Okay so maybe I had changed me mind about leaving. I just had to have more time to stare into those beautiful eyes I use to let lost in. And I had missed being so close to her face that I could spot those cute freckle's that adorn the bridge of her nose.

"Demi, let's dance" and with that it was all ruined when Wilamer reappeared into the picture.

Even thought it hurt I gave Demi an understanding smile "Go for it" I encouraged her.

"I will see you around" she said before giving me a final hug.

I couldn't stand and watch them dance so I decided I needed another cup of fruit punch.

"Selena Marie Gomez, you are so stupid how can you just hand your girl down to the competition?"

Before I could respond I saw Dallas shake her head. "She likes him" I lamely tried to reason.

"Wow, if your giving up that easily then maybe Wilamer should take her away from you" it was the remark that punched me right in the face. Dallas was like a sister to me, this was actually the first time I felt her cold and disappointed look be directed towards me.

"Dallas, I love Demi okay but I don't know if she likes me back"

Dallas looked around and smiled when she saw someone. "Jesse, girl, right here" Dallas waved at some blond chick.

What was going on?

"Dallas?" I asked with a puzzled look.

The Jesse girl walked up to us and gave Dallas a huge smile.

"This is my sister`s dump soul mate, go dance with her in front of Demi" Dallas ordered.

What the heck was going on?

"Demi can be a little territorial with the things that belong to her" Dallas said with an evil smile. This wasn't good.

"You owe me big time Dal" Jesse said and grabbed my hand. I tried to pull back but Jesse held on tighter.

When we got to the dance floor I wanted to run but Jesse held on tight to me practically pushing her body through mine.

This felt so wrong. I felt I couldn't move. But what really freaked me out was when Jesse began to move her hands under my shirt. I swear I was going to push her away but Jesse got close to my ear. "Demi so wants to kill me, any second she is going to come and rip me away from you just do me a favor and hold her back before she beats the shit out of me"

I didn't know what to say but Jesse smiled and got close to my lips and that's when it happened.

"OKAY! THAT'S IT!" I heard Demi say right before Jesse got pulled away from me.

I felt relief from having Jesse away but at the same time fear. Demi didn't sound so happy.

"Demi what are you doing?" Wilamer asked as he noticed that people were looking.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Jesse asked.

"No she is not" Wilamer responded. I felt it little hurt that Demi wasn't saying anything now.

"No, Demi wants to be with Wilamer" I finally spoke up.

"He is her dream guy and they are going to get married and have tons of kids, I cant compete with that" I had no idea where I was getting all this courage.

I turned to face Demi and she looked hurt.

"Really Selena? You were going to let me go that easily? You didn't even ask, you just hand me down and decide that Wilamer is the one for me?"

Shit.

"Go back to Justin, you always do, he is the one worth fighting for" Demi said before she stormed off.

That was another slap to the face in one night. Then and there I realized how fucked up I been acting.

How stupid was I to just give MY Demi away. Wilamer couldn't have her unless I voluntary handed her to him. Stupid Selena!

Wilamer got ready to go after her but I grabbed his arm.

"No, that is my baby girl and this is a problem between her and me so butt off. Mine okay, she is mine and you cannot have her. You cannot have the best thing in my life"

I didn't wait for the idiots respond and left running after Demi.

I ran until I spotted her inside her black Mercedes.

"Demi" I pleaded as I softly knocked on her cars window. But Demi just shook her head and started her car. I was stupid once but I wasn't going to continue being stupid.

I quickly sat down on the hood of the car and smiled at her.

"Get out Selena, I mean it" she said but I just shook my head.

"You know this is going to be some awesome story to tell our kids one day. Nathan and Cassandra are going to have a good laugh about how mommy almost killed mama"

"Who says I want to have kids with you?" Demi shot back.

My Demi could be stubborn sometimes.

"Because if you mix your genes with mine wed have so cute little babies. And because I am as Dallas calls me your dumb soul mate, you love me as much as I love you"

Demi turned off her car and I smiled. Okay now we were getting somewhere.

"I don't like the name Cassandra"

Okay maybe not, Cassandra was a cute name.

Demi got out her car and looked at me.

"Nathan okay but I prefer Michie for our girl"

"Our girl, I like that but that's the future, right now I would just like to call you my girl"

Demi smiled and ran up to me. I couldn't resist any longer and I pressed my lips against hers. I missed her so much. Why the fuck was I going to give her up?

"That blond girl, don't worry about her, Dallas send her" I said as I continued to kiss Demi.

I felt Demi smiled into our next kiss. "Dallas is so dead"

I smiled and continued kissing my girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't believe the humiliation these girls had put me through.

All this time that Demi and I had been together she had been thinking of her! She never felt anything for me.

No this wasn't going to stay like this! I wasn't going to let them get away with hurting me like this. They better enjoy their happy moment because I was going to ruin it for them.

Lets see how much they could really fight for this stupid thing they call love.


	2. Chapter 2

"I never thought I would have you back" I said with a smile as I rested my head against Selena`s shoulder.

She was gently running her fingers through my hair. "This all just proves that we were destined to be together, forever and ever"

"Forever and beyond" I said.

Maybe that sounded cheesy but Selena did this to me and boy did I miss it, I loved Selena and I loved the feeling of truly being in love.

But I did feel bad about Wilamer. He had been so good to me and I could see the look in his eyes that shouted he loved me.

"Your upset, whats wrong DD?"

"I hate that I hurt Wilamer, he tried so hard to make us work"

I felt that wasn't the right thing to say because I felt Selena tense up.

"That was the problem, he tried so hard to make it work and real love is a two people thing and you don't try, a connection just occurs. Two souls become one and no matter what, it its real, they'll make it through everything"

I was going to say something but I had a feeling that this topic was going to cause us problems. Maybe I should go talk to Wilamer by myself and apologize. I still wanted him in my life not as my boyfriend but as my friend and brother. Yeah, it would be the right thing to do. He deserves a face to face apology.

"Your right baby, im sorry"

!

"I fucken hate you Selena, you took what was mine but you will pay" I said angrily as I took another sip of my beer.

Because of her, Demi was never able to love me. Demi running to her only proved that I never mattered. She ticked me to the curb the second Selena returned.

_As long as Selena was still alive there was still hope she would return. You never had a fair chance. Not with her alive. _

That was right, the voices in my head said nothing but truth.

I could hire some chick to pretend to have an affair with Selena but eventually Demi would forgive her.

I could rape Demi, just to have her even if it was by force. And she could even carry MY baby, itll be a perment reminder to them of me. But then I would ruin my chances with her.

I could make Selena think Demi is having an affair but they would later talk things over.

No matter what, they would win and I would lose.

Unless, I completely erased Selena. If Selena was gone for good then all hope would have to die as well.

Just like in her father's death, I would be there for Demi. She would be in her weak moment and without Selena, she would be mine.

But before I could put my plan into action I had to clear all suspicion of me. I had to talk to Demi and make her thing that bullshit that I don't care if shes with Selena as long as shes happy and as long as we could still be friends.

Selena, I had to get on their good side.

_They just got back together. What if I buy them two tickets to some romantic cruise or something. I would say it is as a way for them to spend some bonding time and to prove that I am okay with it all. _

I just love that little voice.

_Maybe you should team up with Justin, give him a call. Maybe he wants revenge against Selena. _

Yeah, I didn't know why I didn't think of Justin. That dude could help me.

Selena enjoy Demi and your life because soon it will all be gone.

**And there you go guys, the end of chapter two. Sorry it took some time to update but I did not know if you guys were even gonna like the first chapter. This is for the people that read and reviewed/favorite this story. I am going to start to write the next chapter tomorrow. **

**Dang, Wilamer has some crazy mind huh? What do you guys think about Justin joining? Hmmm…**


End file.
